


Pew Pew Pew

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya doesn't need a video game to shoot lasers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pew Pew Pew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [KazunaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/gifts).



> Chat inspired fic!

“Pew pew pew!” Shindou shouts, mashing buttons on his PlayBox, or XStation, or whatever thing is called. “Take that!” he yells again, and it’s a wonder his controller doesn’t fall apart with how he’s handling it.

“Don’t you ever get tired of playing these games?” Akira says, sighing.

“What? No way! This guy can shoot lasers _from his eyes_. Don’t you wish you could do that?”

“Well, actually…” Touya glares at the gaming console until it explodes. “There, now can we get back to Go?”

Touya calmly pulls out the goban, waiting for a stunned Shindou to figure out whether he should be pissed off or impressed.


End file.
